Truth or Fiction
by DoctorWhoFan
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose on holiday, but in the place they go, there is a murder and it's up to the Doctor and Rose to find out who the murderer is, without being murdered themselves. UPDATED
1. Holiday

**TRUTH OR FICTION**

**ONE**

**HOLIDAY**

"You will love this Rose," said the Doctor

"Ok tell me, what is it," said Rose excitedly

"We're going to go on holiday," said the Doctor

"Every day is like a holiday," said Rose

"Not this one" said the Doctor "You see, with my physic paper it can look like a ticket, so you can go in any hotel you want"

Rose gazed at him "Your kidding, like a really posh one"

"Yeah just choose," said the Doctor

"One where you get all the treatment" said Rose "Famous people won't turn it down"

"Ok I know exactly where to take you" said the Doctor "But get changed in a posh uniform otherwise they wouldn't let you in the building, ticket or no ticket"  
Rose walked out to the wardrobe at the back of the TARDIS, where it had a great selection, she saw the pretty dress she wore when she went to Cardiff in 1869. But then her eyes fell on this dress made of some sort of forget-me-not blue material, she put it on and started rummaging in the drawers of the wardrobe and took out a silver necklace with a large sapphire. It was perfect. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked beautiful but something was missing though. She tried on blue shoes, still something missing, Then she realized, her hair was just plain and boring. "I wonder if the Doctor had got some hair styling"

"What is taking you so long?" shouted the Doctor

"Have you got any hair styling?" said Rose urgently

"No but come here" said the Doctor, Rose emerged holding her dress up so she wouldn't step on it.

"You look beautiful," said the Doctor "Absoutely stunning, but your hair, yes I see your problem"

He held up his sonic screwdriver, a flash of blue light and Rose's hair changed. Rose ran back to the wardrobe with the mirror, her hair was all curly now and part of it was in a ponytail. She walked back smiling "Thanks Doctor"

"Are we ready" said the Doctor holding out his arm, Rose took it, hoping that she wouldn't not look a complete fool, they went out of the TARDIS and they were facing a magnificent hotel.

"What do you think?" said the Doctor

"It's beautiful," said Rose "How much does it cost"

"There smallest room 300 pounds per night," said the Doctor "But we get in for free"

Rose smiled as they walked in, the first room was the lobby, and smart woman and men in posh pink uniforms was taking people's names down and some other girls were showing people to their rooms.

Finally it was the Doctor and Rose's turn, the lady smiled at them, a big professional smile "Hello and how may I help you"

"I would like a big room please, with a king-size bed and a smaller bed and on suite bathroom and the biggest room in the place," said the Doctor

"The biggest room in the whole hotel" said the lady frowning "That will cost you a lot"

"I have a lot" said the Doctor "How much is it"?

"1,800 pounds" said the lady

"Got that," said the Doctor and he passed over his physic paper, which looked like a cheuque for 1,800 pounds.

"Thank you" said the lady "Antoinette can you show these 2 lovely people to their room, room 1050"

"Yes glad to, miss" said Antoinette, she was a pretty servant, with a black dress and white apron, and she had short brown hair and big brown eyes "If you'd like to follow me"

"Thank you" said the Doctor; they passed loads of other customers, each of them dressed in formal clothes like Rose. It was a long climb up the stairs but they made it. "This is where you'll be sleeping for next 3 nights"

"Thank you" said the Doctor

"Yes thank you very much" said Rose, as they went in, Rose gasped as she saw how big the room was, it had a massive king-size bed, and another single one almost as big.

"No famous person would turn this one down," exclaimed Rose

"We do have a quite few famous people here" said Antoinette "Marietta Smith for one, she's a writer, she's in the room next to you"

Rose reached in her pocket of her dress and took out a 5 pound note "Here"

"Oh thank you miss," said Antoinette "Have a lovely stay" and she left.

"What are you going to do about your physic paper" said Rose

"Easy, got another one in the TARDIS, how would I get around if I didn't have money, you see I don't know where my next journey is and I always need to prepared they have different money, so the physic paper does all that for me"

"I see" said Rose "But Doctor why did you order 2 beds"

The Doctor grinned "If your boyfriend found about us 2 sleeping in a king-size bed, then he'd get mad and you don't want do that do you"

Rose grinned back "Of course not, but the real question is, who gets the king-size"

"You can have that" said the Doctor "I never like sleeping anyway, it's too human for me, so I'll just sleep in the single bed"

"You spoil me Doctor" said Rose grinning


	2. Marietta Smith

**TWO**

MARIETTA SMITH 

"Shall we have a look around" said the Doctor holding out his hand, Rose took it, the bedroom was 3 times the size of her bedroom back at her and at least 5 times the size of her room in the TARDIS. Their on-suite bathroom was abousetly massive.

"Doctor honestly" said Rose she walked around the bathroom taking every bit of it "You do spoil me"

"I like spoiling" said the Doctor with a big grin

"Shall we go next door?" said Rose

"What" said the Doctor "We have a huge room all to ourselves and you want to go to the room"

"Yeah I want to see the writer," said Rose

"Ok" said the Doctor "But we need some excuse"

They walked out of the door and walked into the corridor and knocked on the door, a female voice said, "Come in"

They walked, her room was exactly like the Doctor's and Rose's, Marietta was a lady with long ginger hair, like Rose's very curly, it suited her, she had glasses and green eyes. She was wearing a red jumper and black trousers; she also had a gold necklace round her neck.

"Hi are you room service?" she said

"No we're not, we're your neighbors" said the Doctor

"The room next door" said Marietta "Oh right, well you heard about me from Antoinette then"

"Yes we did," said Rose

"Typical that girl always gossips," said Marietta

"Are you writing your latest novel?" said Rose nodding at the typewriter in the corner, Marietta nodded.

"What's it about" said Rose

"Horror" said Marietta "I write horror stories, people go missing, murdered that sort of thing"

"How gruesome" said Rose

"Well I like to be the graphic with my stories" said Marietta "I like people to be engrossed, I also like mysteries, guessing to the end where you finally find out"

"Yeah I like those stories too" said Rose "I read this book right and I was sure I knew that answer was and then it totally threw me off course"

"You seem like a nice young lady, why are you wearing that dress," said Marietta "It's pretty"

"Thanks" said Rose "I don't know, posh hotel, posh clothes I guess, I've never been to a hotel like this before and I didn't know what to wear"

Marietta grinned "Me too, but I don't care what people think of me, people usually wear that sort of clothing they don't say I look posh enough to be a long term resident"  
"Pardon" said the Doctor

"I live here all the time, this is my home" said Marietta "Look"

They walked over to the window and saw it had a great viewing of the beach "That's the beach I based my first book The Serial Murderer of the Sands, I just sat there gazing out imagining it all happen"

"It's beautiful" said Rose

"Come on Rose" said the Doctor "Let's leave Marietta to it"

"See you later Marietta" said Rose

"See you, come by anytime" said Marietta

"Bye" said the Doctor as they went back into their own room

"She's really nice" said Rose

The Doctor nodded "Come on it's 9.00 in the evening let's get some shut eye"


	3. The Murder of Antoinette

**THREE**

**THE MURDER OF ANTOINETTE**

Rose got changed in her pajamas in the bathroom, they were silky pink, and she had got them from a shop a while back. She also had a silky pink nightgown to go with it.

"You look nice," said the Doctor

"Thanks" said Rose smiling then she threw herself down on the king-size bed "This is bliss"

The Doctor grinned "Only the best"

Rose turned round and smiled and she climbed underneath the covers, the Doctor got in his own bed and they both looked at each other from underneath the blankets. Rose suddenly fell asleep. The Doctor smiled at her and then turned round, he closed his eyes but didn't go off to sleep. Suddenly there was a loud scream that woke the Doctor up, he got out of bed and rushed of to Rose's bed. He tapped her awake. Rose woke up "Doctor what's wrong"

"There was a scream," said the Doctor "Let's check it out"

Rose nodded she got out of bed and put her slippers on, she held onto the Doctor's arms as they walked downstairs, it was long till they saw the disturbance, a customer, she looked like a very rich woman with long black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a posh purple fur nightie.

"Oh my lord, oh my lord" she cried, her hands to her mouth, everybody seemed to be coming out their rooms and staring at the woman. Then they all gasped, lying down at the ladies feet was a dead body of Antoinette.

"What happened her" whispered Rose

The Doctor went over to the woman "What happened"

The woman was very white "I needed to go to the toilet, but my toilet was broken, so I came downstairs with a torch, then I saw her, just lying there, the shock was so bad I screamed"

The Doctor put his arm round her "It's ok"

"Ok" squealed the woman "There's a dead body, this is murder"

"Everybody back to your rooms" ordered the Doctor "Rose you take this lady to her room, make her a cup of hot tea and then come back to me understood"

Rose nodded "Come on" she said and she held the lady underneath her arm and said, "What number is your room"

"1012" chocked the woman, Rose led her into her room, sat her down on her leather sofa and started making her a cup of hot tea "Good things tea, they really make you feel better, do you want milk and sugars"

The lady nodded, Rose put them in and handed it to her "Here you go nice and warm"

"Thank you" she said

"I've got to go back and visit that man I was with" said Rose and she gave the woman a big hug "You'll be ok, just remember it wasn't your fault"

The woman gave Rose watery smile and nodded, as she drank her tea, Rose went downstairs and to the Doctor, he crouching over the dead body, examining her with his sonic screwdriver.

"It's definitely a murder or a suicide" said the Doctor

"What happened to her" said Rose

"Stabbed" said the Doctor "So it's either she got killed or killed herself, not by accident"

"You mean there is a murderer in this building" said Rose

"Seems likely" said the Doctor

"Doctor this is making me feel chilly, we could wind up dead the next morning"

"No we're not" said the Doctor "We are going to find that victim and we are not going to sleep"


	4. The Doctor and Rose investigate

**FOUR**

THE DOCTOR AND ROSE INVESTIGATE 

"We are not going to be sleeping," said Rose

"No, we are very liable when we sleep" said the Doctor "If we are awake we know what it is happening"

"But what about all the others" said Rose

"Ah" said the Doctor "Which means let's investigate harder"

"So we all know, is that a maid got attacked by a knife"

"Yeah" said the Doctor

"What about DNA" said Rose 'Can your sonic screwdriver pick up DNA"

"That's a brilliant Rose, good thinking," said the Doctor and he waved the sonic screwdriver of the dead body "It's not her DNA, which means she was murdered"

"You mean there is a live murderer in this building," said Rose

"Yeah" said the Doctor and he gripped hold of Rose's hand tightly "Don't worry though Rose, I'll protect you"

Rose smiled "Not as long as you're going to hurt yourself"

The Doctor nodded "Come on let's figure out this mystery before they attack anybody else"

Rose stood up holding onto his hand she said, "Did you pick up the DNA"

"Yeah" said the Doctor "I did, it's all installed on my sonic screwdriver"

"So what are we going to do, knock on every room check if they match"

"What a brilliant idea" said the Doctor, so they did they knocked on every single door, but none of them matched the DNA.

"So it can't have been somebody in this building," said Rose

The Doctor said, "They must have legged it"

"Isn't that good" said Rose

"They might go on another killing spree, killing a person from each hotel," said the Doctor

"Or maybe it is somebody with a grudge against Antoinette and wanted revenge" said Rose

"Could be," said the Doctor "But he killed a girl that makes him a murderer and we should stop it"

"I thought you never saved anything less than a planet," said Rose

The Doctor grinned "But you're in danger, that's why we have to put a stop to this and I might change that rule, because other people other people are suffering too"

Suddenly there was a noise and the Doctor forced Rose behind him, but he was relieved only to see Marietta. She was white shaking; her dressing gown didn't seem to help.

"Doctor, Rose, I've got to confess" said Marietta "I did it, I killed Antoinette"


	5. Cazibies and Cazorbs

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**CAZIBIES AND CAZORBS**

"You, you killed her," said Rose in shock

"I didn't mean too" said Marietta

"What you just stuck a knife in a heart and didn't mean too" said the Doctor and he was still moving Rose behind him as if he was afraid that Marietta would just run at them and attack.

"No I didn't do that," said Marietta "I didn't literally kill them but it is all my fault"

"Explain" said the Doctor

"Come to my room" said Marietta, they walked into Marietta's room and Marietta walked over to her dressing table and brought out a sheet of paper.

"Read this" she said

It looked like a story but Marietta had circled one sentence

_The man approached the girl, raised the knife and stabbed her with all his might until the girl lay dead on the floor._

"Part of your story" said Rose

Marietta nodded "But it happened"

"What Antoinette's death" said the Doctor

"Yes, you see, my typewriter is evil, it makes all the stuff I write in it happen in real life"

"What" said Rose

"It happens" she cried into her hands

"Why don't you just stop writing things down" said the Doctor

"Because they will get me if I don't" said Marietta

"Who are they" said Rose

"Cazibies of the Cazorbs" said the Doctor

"What" said Rose

"Cazorbs are typewriters that as Marietta said, anything you write happens, if she wrote that world peace would come, it would but Cazibies are evil, they are the mastermind behind the Cazorbs, they make people write whatever they want, so if the Cazibies told Marietta to write that somebody would be stabbed with a knife, she had to do it, otherwise everyone would die"

"That's awful" said Rose

"How long as the truth been happening" said the Doctor

Marietta still had her face in her hands "I don't know, I have just figured it out, when I saw the body of Antoinette, they were just telling me to write things down but I didn't realize I was actually hurting people"

The Doctor looked straight in her eyes "Tell me, where did you get the Cazorb"

"At a car boot sale" she said

"Who actually did kill Antoinette" said the Doctor

"I don't know some random man" said Marietta "They must have vanished, the minute they kill her"

"That explains it" said the Doctor, suddenly the typewriter started growing an eerie black, and a thing came out of it. It was a creature made out of black sludge. It was up to Rose's waist. It punched Marietta and she fell onto the sofa.

"Foolish girl" said the Cazibie "If only she knew, by telling the truth, it releases us"

"I demand you go back to the Cazorb" said the Doctor fiercely

"No" was the Cazibies reply

"I don't have any use of both of you," said the Cazibie "Now I can destroy all the people in the world with my hands"

The Cazibie walked over to the unconscious form of Marietta, he picked her up, Marietta's eyes snapped open, but they were emptied of any human kindness.

She ran forward and producing a knife from her dressing gown. The Doctor looked warily at Rose. Rose was looking scared as she looked at the knife.

Marietta lunged for the Doctor; the Cazibies had total control over her. The Doctor grabbed hold of her wrist. She raised her other fist and punched the Doctor, he didn't fall unconscious, he still had a hold of her wrist, but his nose was bleeding quite badly.

She brought it back for a second attack, her eyes screwed up in fury. The Doctor used his other hand to block her hand. Rose didn't know what to do, if she interfered she might being ended up stabbed like poor Antoinette. Marietta brought her foot back and kicked the Doctor, the Doctor accidentally let go of Marietta's hand which was holding the knife, she threw it, at Rose's face, the Doctor shouted "ROSE MOVE"

Rose leapt aside but the knife scraped her cheek, she clutched at it in pain.

"Are you ok" said the Doctor

"I'm fine" said Rose "It's just a scratch, Doctor what can I do"

"Destroy the typewriter" said the Doctor

Rose ran towards the typewriter, but the Cazibie was watching, his eyes glow red, so did Marietta's she kicked the Doctor again with all her might. He let go, she ran back to the Cazorb, she pushed Rose aside, Rose landed on the floor. The Doctor rushed to her and helped her up. They weren't noticing what Marietta was typing into the Cazorb.

"Doctor" said Rose in a shocked voice "I cant' feel you"

The Doctor looked at Rose and she became transparent, he could see through her to the Cazorb, which had 3 words on it _Rose Tyler Disappears._


	6. The War for Rose

**CHAPTER SIX**

THE WAR FOR ROSE 

"NO" shouted the Doctor "Rose you can't disappear"

Rose looked shocked obviously she realized that she was disappaering, tears fell down her eyes "I can't disappear, Doctor help me"

The Doctor tried to hold onto her hand but he couldn't feel anything, tears welled up in the Doctor's eyes too. Rose vanished completely; the Doctor fell to his knees, as if all hope was lost. He started pounding his fist on the floor, then he got up he stared at the Cazibie with all his might "You bring her back right now"

"Sorry" said the Cazibie

"YOU BRING HER BACK RIGHT THIS MINUTE" shouted the Doctor at the top of his lungs.

The Cazibie stood back "She's gone, deal with it"

"I can't deal with it, I've dealt with the deaths of all my family, I was the only one left, I never thought I could feel friendship and love again but she opened my eyes, I have to get her back"

The Cazibie reached forward and grabbed hold of the Doctor's mouth; the Doctor couldn't even bother to fight back. His heart was empty as much as the time that his home planet was destroyed. His eyes flickered across the room and it laid on Marietta she was sitting on her chair with the Cazorb that made Rose disappear. The Cazibie threw the Doctor towards the wall, where he fell. Tasting blood in his mouth, he looked up; his back felt broken as if every bone inside it had shattered but that wasn't the pain that was bothering him. He could feel the tears pricking his eyelids as he thought of nothing but Rose. Rose holding his hand, Rose laughing, Rose crying, Rose giving him a hug, Rose disappearing into thin air and out of the Doctor's life.

"I promise I'll get you back" he whispered, "Even if it kills me"

Marietta leapt up, she brandished the knife at him, her eyes terribly unfocused. The Doctor leapt up like he was on a trampoline, he dodged every one of her attacks. He grabbed hold of the knife and was about to aim it towards Marietta remembering how she had killed Rose. But as the Doctor thought it wasn't her fault these Cazibies were controlling her. The Doctor grabbed the knife out of Marietta's grip and threw it at the Cazibie, it hit the Cazibie squarely in the chest. The Cazibie fell down but it had not died. Marietta fell down, her mind was with the Cazibie, any pain the Cazibie experienced, she experienced. The Doctor ran over to the Cazorb, as an idea struck him, but he wasn't celebrating, what if it didn't work, he would stay miserable forever. He sat down on the seat and typed 2 words _Rose appears. _The Doctor waited, then he felt his heart was lifted in the air, as Rose started appearing. She was looking round confused as if she didn't realize what was happening. She was still slightly transparent. So the Doctor can see a knife flying through the air at her. Not wanting to through it again, not want to go through that unbearable feeling that felt like poison was inserted into him. He tried to grab hold of Rose's hand, but she was still appearing so he couldn't hold her. The knife was still flying towards her.


	7. The Final Chapter

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

THE FINAL CHAPTER 

"ROSE NO" shouted the Doctor, Rose looked at the Doctor's panicked face and knew it must be something bad. The knife reached Rose but went right through her at the Doctor. The Doctor not expecting this got the full blow of the attack. But it was on his shoulder.

He fell down sprawled in a heap on the floor. Rose was totally visible now, she ran forward to the Doctor, kneeled down in front of him, placed her hands upon his shoulders and whispered in a worried voice "Doctor are you ok"

The Doctor opened his eyes, he looked at Rose, and then he smiled "Your totally visible now"

"Seems like it" said Rose "But I wish I was visible sooner then both of us could got out of that one"

"It's not your fault" said the Doctor, suddenly another knife was aiming towards Rose, it hit her at the back, Rose fell down on top of the Doctor, the Doctor grabbed hold of her shoulders "Rose you're the one's the hurt now"

Rose didn't seem to be able to speak, Marietta was ready for another attack, she threw her knife again, she seemed to have a dozen knives. The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver and a force field went around them. Protecting them from harm. The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at Rose healing her. Rose was unconscious for at least 10 minutes. The Doctor grew panicky thinking that Rose was dead but when he felt her pulse, it was still beating. Rose opened her eyes "What happened I don't remember a thing"

The Doctor's tears fell down his cheeks so happy that Rose was alive and unhurt, he hugged her. Then he fainted, in the worry of Rose he forgot all about his pain in shoulder. "Doctor" said Rose

"Get my sonic screwdriver," whispered the Doctor, Rose found the sonic screwdriver in the palm of the Doctor's hand, she grabbed it off him, flicked the switch at his bloody shoulder. Then the blood went into his skin but it was a full 5 minutes before he woke up. Marietta and the Cazibies were throwing knives and attacks but it couldn't go through the force field.

"Doctor your ok," said Rose

The Doctor smiled and each gave the other a massive hug so happy that each other were ok.

"I'm going to defeat them Rose "You stay here"

"But Doctor I want to help" said Rose

"I'll fight better if I know your going to be safe," said the Doctor, he stepped out of the force field. Marietta threw a knife at him, it went right by his cheek, and it hit the force field and crumbled into dust.

The Doctor walked forwards towards Marietta and said, "I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault"

He reached for his sonic screwdriver, but as Marietta flinched he turned it towards the Cazorb. It blew up to smithereens.

Marietta and the Cazibie was screaming, suddenly the Cazibie exploded and the Rose's force field died.

Rose rushed over to the Doctor "You did it"

"Yep" said the Doctor "The weak point is the Cazorb, because he's like the Cazibies home, when your home is destroyed, you die, for them, the Cazorb was the source of the Cazibies power"

"I get it," said Rose "What about Marietta"

"Should be back to normal," said the Doctor and he walked over to Marietta and helped her up.

Marietta was white and shaking "Where am I"

"Your in your little room in the hotel" said the Doctor smiling at her

"But I don't remember a thing" said Marietta

"You were about to go to bed," suggested the Doctor pointing to her large bed.

"Oh right" said Marietta and without even removing her clothes, she just sank into the covers.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and said "Shame I had to blow up the Cazorb"

"Why" said Rose

"Because it did me a favor, it brought you back to life" said the Doctor

Rose grinned "I should thank it"

"I think we should get out of here" said the Doctor

"What about our holiday" said Rose

"That was of enough of a holiday, and we don't want anymore Cazorbs in this place" said the Doctor "Maybe it's me, wherever I go, there seems to be death and destruction"

"Maybe it is you" said Rose smiling, as they walked back to the TARDIS, hand in hand, when they got to the TARDIS. They just threw their arms around each other, so happy to be back where they truly belonged.


End file.
